


I Didn't Ask for This

by Validwa



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Blood and Violence, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Validwa/pseuds/Validwa
Summary: Tubbo's having growing pains like never before.Schlatt's there to help him through it.Or not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I Didn't Ask for This

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Tubbo having horns hhhhh so here you go <3

Under Schlatt’s ruling, Tubbo’s head started to hurt uncontrollably but he pushed it off thinking it was stress. He just thought he was getting migraines or he was getting sick, but one day when he was washing his hair he felt something. Freaking out not knowing what to do, he screamed and ran out of the shower inspecting his head. Quackity, being closest, ran in to see what was wrong and he saw Tubbo crying on the floor with a bloodied head. Quackity asked him what was wrong but Tubbo just cried out in pain and desperation. Quackity went to pick up Tubbo but struggled against him, not liking being touched after Wilbur’s abuse. Quackity tried to tell Tubbo he needed to see what was wrong but they both stopped their quarrel when they heard the bathroom door being opened. Schlatt’s wide frame entered the zoom silently, shooting deadly glares at Quackity and Tubbo for making such a ruckus. 

Quackity, no longer caring about Tubbo, left the room with a solid nod to Schlatt. Tubbo even more scared than before started to scream again and backed up into the wall. Schlatt approached Tubbo’s quivering figure with a dark aurora. He grabbed Tubbo by his right arm and dragged him out of the bathroom, ignoring Tubbo’s pleas and cries. Schlatt took Tubbo into his master bedroom and sat him on his bed. Schlatt went into his closest, quickly returning with a pair of handcuffs. Tubbo, still dazed in his panicked state, wasn't aware of the situation and continued to shake uncontrollably. Schlatt once again grabbed Tubbo’s arm and locked a handcuff around his wrist and connected the other to the bedpost. Schlatt walked into the bathroom and dug around under the sink. He emerged from the bathroom with a pair of shining silver scissors. Tubbo watched Schlatt with careful eyes as he continued to cry again out of pure terror. Unaware of what Schlatt was planning on doing, Tubbo tried to pull the handcuff off of his wrist but to no avail. Schlatt, without saying a word, gripped Tubbo’s neck to keep him still choking him slightly. Tubbo’s immediate reaction was priceless to Schlatt. What came out of Tubbo’s mouth was a surprise to both him, and the man standing over him. Tubbo made a small *bleat* like a goat. Schlatt laughed sarcastically while Tubbo froze not knowing how he made that sound. Gripping Tubbo’s throat tighter, Schlatt grabbed a fist-full of fluffy brown locks and started to cut. Tubbo still screaming started to thrash around wildly to get away from the powerful man. Schlatt kept snipping away at Tubbo’s hair until he was satisfied and let go of his throat and walked backward to admire his work. Short, stubby, rounded horns were now clearly visible on Tubbo’s head within his haphazardly cut hair.  
Tubbo muttered, “What did you do?” in a broken raspy voice. 

Schlatt snickered, “I’m letting the world know what you turley are. Don’t try to find them Tubbo, you’re just like me.” 

Tubbo gasped, still trying to rap his head around this terrifying situation. He tried to stand up but was brutally remembered about the handcuff digging into his wrist, now bloody. Schlatt hmphed and rolled his eyes, walking out of the room with his hands resting in his pockets. 

“Wait where are you going? Please take them off please!” Tubbo begged. 

Schlatt left the room and shut the door without caring about Tubbo’s cries.  
Walking down the long wooden hallway, carpeted in a bright red, he found Quackity standing in front of the stairs. 

“Why would you-” said Quackity, being cut off. 

“You don't get to ask questions around here. Let Tubbo out in a few hours and clean him up. Don’t let him cover up his head.” 

‘What?” Muttered Quackity. 

Tubbo cried the entire time he was left alone, trying to escape his prison. He went delirious from the blood loss and tried to comfort himself by singing the L’Manberg anthem but it ended up making Tubbo more sad. Out of tears for the night, Tubbo folded into himself and passed out from the tortuous exhaustion that pledged his mind and body.  
Hours after the sun had set over Manbrug, a creak from the tall dark oak door did not disturb Tubbo from his sleep. Quackity slipped into the president’s master bedroom with ease and walked up to Tubbo cautiously. Examining all the blood that had now soaked the sheets, Quackity tsked, knowing he’ll have to clean them later. 

“Tubbo looks...different somehow,” Quality thought. 

It dawned on him that Tubbo had something protruding from the top of his head. Something of a dark color, rounded at the ends. Quackity leans forward to examine them better. Reaching his hand out, Tubbo awoke from his slumber and his first reaction was to get out of whatever confined room he was in. Not caring that it was Quackity and not Schlatt, Tubbo began to pull once again on the hand cuffs but yelped in pain as his wrist sunk more into the metal. Quackity backed up a few feet to give Tubbo space and hoped he would calm down. Alas, Tubbo grew more scared and began to scream and cry once more. Quackity debated on leaving the room and just coming back in the morning but realized he didn’t know what Tubbo actually went through during his time tied to the bed. Quackity wasn’t about to disobey Schlatt’s orders anyways. 

Quackity walked over to the front of the room to switch on the largest light and his face froze with shock and disgust. Tubbo was covered in blood, and had deep marks on his throat along with cuts on his arms and his right pant leg was torn up. Directing his gaze to Tubbo’s eyes, he noticed there was no hair almost covering his eyes like usual. Looking up, he saw Tubbo’s hair sticking up in parts and others extremely short. Tubbo was sitting in a mix of wet hair, tears, and dried blood.  
“...What happened to you, Tubbo?” Quackity asked as he cautiously approached Tubbo’s quivering form on the bed. 

No longer screaming for Quackity to get away, Tubbo was left just heavily breathing and tear dripping eyes, staring back at Quackity. 

“Please let me out.” Croaked Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i hate reading angst but i love to write  
> idk should i make more chapters? let me know! thanks!


End file.
